


Look After Him For Me

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [141]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: "Look after him for me, will you?" Warlock said quietly, leaning in through the open window of the Bentley.
Relationships: Adam Young & Arthur Young | Mr Young (Good Omens), Crowley & Adam Young (Good Omens), Warlock Dowling/Adam Young
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [141]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 24
Kudos: 610
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	Look After Him For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Quoted lyrics from Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen

"Look after him for me, will you?" Warlock said quietly, leaning in through the open window of the Bentley.

"Or?" Crowley asked, eyebrows lifting in semi-jest.

Warlock cracked a half-smile. "Or I'll tell every student that you're the softest professor on campus."

"I am shocked, shocked, that you would even imply such a thing!" Crowley protested, and then his mouth softened. "Yeah, I'll bring him back to you."

In the passenger seat, Adam opened his mouth, and then shut it again without saying anything.

Warlock sighed. "You know I'd come if I could, but weekends are busy-busy at work."

"Yeah," Adam managed. "I know. Look after yourself too."

Warlock nodded and stepped back, waving as the Bentley sped off. Once it was out of sight, they swallowed hard and their face fell for a moment before they plastered on a customer service smile and headed for their garden centre job.

***

The car was silent for a while, apart from the Best of Queen pouring from the speakers.

Adam eventually said, "They mean well..."

Crowley glanced at him. "Yeah, well, they care about you. 'Sides, we were joking. Partly, anyway."

Adam took a firmer grip on the handhold, and smiled wanly.

"This one won't be fixed by a quick pep talk, I know." Crowley put his foot down, turning the Bentley loose to eat up the miles to Tadfield. "But you know, we're still here for you. If you want."

"I appreciate that." Adam stared out of the window, watching the world go past him. "When I go back to Tadfield, sometimes it feels like I'm eleven again. And sometimes that's good, like I'm free, and sometimes..."

"Sometimes it's like you're watching your world fall apart around you?"

"Yeah. I love Tadfield so much, it's like, a huge chunk of my heart, and growing up there was the best thing that could have happened to me, but..." Adam blinked back tears and swallowed hard.

 _Goodbye, everybody,_ Freddie Mercury sang, as if on cue, _I've got to go, gotta leave you all behind and face the truth._

"You can't stuff a grown bird back into its egg," Crowley said. "Can't live in a child's eden forever. And it's never the same when you go back after you've left."

"Did you ever go back, after..."

"Once. It had - changed a lot. Nobody there who recognised me. But then, I changed a lot too. After."

Adam's phone chimed with several texts, and he pulled it out, swallowed hard, and opened his messages. "Anathema says we owe her for cleaning up after us," he reported. "Seems the rumour mill got right nasty."

"Deal with the rumour mill later," Crowley said, taking a left turn without having to be asked. "And tell Anathema I'll buy her a drink - or a meal if she prefers - when this is over."

"Will do." Adam typed the text in with small, efficient, movements, and sent it off, before opening his last and most dreaded text from his sister. He stared at it, and the world blurred as tears streamed suddenly and silently down his face.

It took several minutes before Crowley, glancing over in the moments he could spare from watching the road, realised what was happening. It took several more to find a lay-by where the Bentley wouldn't get hit by passing cars, and pull over.

But once he did, he could lean over and drape a long arm over Adam's shoulders and wait for him to be able to speak again.

Adam sniffed hard, and swiped at his eyes with his hands. "He's going to be ok. My dad's going to be ok. It isn't as bad as they first thought."

Crowley fished a packet of tissues from the glove box and tossed them to Adam. "Good news then."

"Yeah. I just-"

"Yeah. I know."

Adam blew his nose hard. "I should let Warlock know."

"You do that," Crowley said, shifting his weight straighter again. "I'll get us the rest of the way there."


End file.
